


Sacrifice (Masturbation challenge 04)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to sacrifice something to free both himself and Dean from a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice (Masturbation challenge 04)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 4 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.

**Title:** Sacrifice (Masturbation challenge 04)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Summary:** Sam has to sacrifice something to free both himself and Dean from a sticky situation.  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean (unrequited)  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** implied wincest, masturbation, object insertion  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 4 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.  
 **Word count:** 3,411  
 **Link:[to all mmom fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html)**

How they always seemed to manage to end up in these situations amazed Sam sometimes. Yes they went looking for bad things, but did they have to end up trapped or pinned down by nasty things every time? There had been strange goings on occurring in the small town of Christchurch, like localised earth quakes and lightening strikes. They'd tracked it down to a small shrine that seemed to be about a sacrificial cult. Sam was starkly reminded of the scarecrow incident, but they didn't know what should be being sacrificed yet and at the moment they were stuck in the shrine.

"It's not going to open," Sam said with a certainty that he just couldn't shake as Dean tried to force the door.

"Nobody likes a quitter, Sammy," Dean replied as he used the butt of a shot gun to try and force part of the stone that was blocking their way out. "It'll just take a little time."

"No, Dean," Sam said, becoming a little annoyed that his brother dismissed him so easily; "it's not just the stone keeping us in here. It won't open."

Dean looked at him then and Sam glared back. He had no idea how he was so sure, but he knew he was right.

"Don't look at me like that," he protested when Dean continued to stare at him, "I just know okay?"

That didn't stop his brother looking at him for another few seconds though.

"So how do we get out, oh fount of all knowledge?" Dean eventually asked.

"Don't make fun of me, Dean," Sam said shortly; he wasn't comfortable with the things he sometimes knew and he didn't need Dean to rub it in.

He turned his back on his brother and walked into the next room. He came to a stop very quickly as he took in the walls and what was drawn on them; it was not what he had expected at all.

"Dean," he called out as he just stared, "I know what they sacrifice here."

He turned as he heard his brother enter the room and for once Dean looked just as shocked as he did.

"Virginity," Sam voiced what he was sure they were both thinking.

All over the walls were pictures of sex and from the Latin inscriptions it was made very clear that every human in the images was virginal. There were young men and women pictured in all sorts of rapture with the same half human, half bull god. The focus of the room was a life size statue that was reclining and displaying a distinctly erect penis, and given where there were conveniently placed supports, Sam had no doubt what the statue was for. There was even a shelf behind the statue with some suspicious looking bottles that Sam thought were probably to ease matters along.

"Wow, Sammy," Dean said, walking further into the room, "you find the kinkiest places."

Sam just rolled his eyes and went to examine the inscribed tablet above the statue to see if he could figure out what they had to do to get out of here. He'd been reading Latin almost as long as he'd been reading English so he didn't think it would take long now.

"Oh, Sam," Dean's voice interrupted him before he'd finished reading about how wonderful this bull headed deity was supposed to be.

He looked over his shoulder to find that Dean was standing not more than a few feet into the room looking annoyed. It was strange behaviour even for Dean.

"Well are you going to help or not?" Sam asked, not really in the mood for his brother's antics.

"I can't," Dean said, "this is as far as I can get."

To demonstrate Dean put his hand out in front of him and pushed; he looked like a hard assed mime, but it was clear to Sam that his brother was not just horsing around. Sam walked back and held out his hand to see if he could find the barrier before he crashed into it, but he couldn't find it. Stepping past Dean it became clear that from his side it did not exist.

"Maybe it'll only let one in at a time," he suggested, a bit confused.

Dean did not look convinced, but put his hand out again, at which point it became clear that the barrier was still there as far as Dean was concerned. Sam reached out as well and there was still nothing.

"I'm going back to read the inscription," Sam said, really not sure what was going on.

"I'll see if I can find anything back out there," Dean responded, agreeing with a nod.

Work with the situation, that was the Winchester motto, or at least one of them, so they separated. It did not take long to find the flaw in the plan as Dean gave a yelp of pain.

"What the hell?" were his eloquent choice of words.

Sam turned to find him brother nursing his foot and glaring at the doorway.

"There's one here too," Dean said, a little petulantly.

Wondering why the shrine was treating them differently Sam hurried over and reached out his hand. This time he found something solid as well.

"That tablet better have the answers," was all Dean growled as they realised they were even more trapped now.

Sam did not even bother to comment, he just went back to the inscription. Skipping over the great god mumbo jumbo he found the part he was looking for.

"Those who witness may gather in the sanctum," he read aloud, translating as well as he could, "but only the pure may approach the lap of the god."

He paused since that didn't make any sense.

"Been holding out, Sam?" Dean asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah, Dean," Sam replied sarcastically, "I lived with Jess in complete celibacy. This shrine must be as mixed up as nature seems to be round here."

"Well ole bully seems to think you're purer than me, Sammy," Dean seemed to be enjoying this far too much.

"Everyone's purer than you, Dean," Sam shot back and scored himself a point before going back to reading. "The beloved of the god may take seat and make offering by their own hand to fulfil the covenant between their lord and the congregation. Bow before the might of the lord or feel his anger."

When Sam looked back at Dean, his brother was gazing around the room with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Sam," Dean said, looking very serious all of a sudden, "do you like guys as well as girls?"

That was not really the question Sam had been expecting and he felt his face begin to heat up. The fact that he was bi was not something he had considered until he went away to college, but it was a fact he had come to realise before he had met Jess.

"I'll take your rosy complexion as a yes," Dean said, but for once did not seem to be trying to make fun of Sam, for which Sam was very grateful. "You haven't actually had sex with a guy though, have you?"

The way Dean was acting this was important, but Sam could not help feeling mortally embarrassed; this was just not the kind of thing they ever discussed.

"No, I haven't" he admitted in a tight voice.

"Then that's what's going on here," Dean concluded, but Sam was still not following.

"I'm still not a virgin, Dean," Sam pointed out.

"You are when it comes to men," Dean replied and pointed to one of the pictures. "That guy is wearing a wedding band, but he still seems to be enjoying the attentions of bully here. I think as long as you enjoy it and it's your first, the lord and master here isn't picky about the chicks in your life."

"That doesn't help us get out," Sam was really not comfortable discussing his sex life.

"Actually it does," Dean said and now he sounded amused again, "I found an inscription above the door."

Sam looked at his brother absolutely positive he was not going to like what was coming next.

"I'm pretty sure it means make an offering or never leave," Dean said and gave the statue a suggestive once over.

It didn't take Sam long to catch up.

"Oh hell no," he said vehemently, "no way. There has to be another way out, Dean, I am not doing that."

"Sammy, you said it yourself," Dean replied, looking far too amused for Sam's liking, "the door won't open and looking at these walls I think the reason it closed in the first place is you. Bully wants your ass, Sam."

"Not going to happen," Sam said with absolute conviction and stormed off to investigate another inscription that he'd spotted in the corner.

Four hours later Sam eyed the statue uncomfortably. They had scoured the whole room and everything they had found just added up to the same thing; if you entered the shrine and the deity found you worthy the only way out was to give him what he wanted.

"You better be carrying, Dean," he said as he finally accepted what he was going to have to do, "because I'm not going near that thing without protection."

Dean's amusement seemed to have worn off as Sam had become more and more agitated and he flipped open his wallet without arguing. It seemed almost surreal as Sam took the condom and walked towards the statue; he could not believe he was about to do this. The instructions seemed simple; impale yourself on the ebonite phallus and then bring yourself off, thus sacrificing your virginity to the god, but Sam was not sure he could do it, especially with Dean in the room.

They'd lived in each others pockets all their lives and they'd caught each other jerking off on more than one occasion, but this was in an entirely different league. Adding this to the fact that Sam had been becoming more and more aware of Dean in ways that made him very uncomfortable over the months since Jess' death, this situation was a nightmare from hell. That he was half hard just thinking about Dean seeing him made him feel guilty to the depths of his soul.

If he was going to get through this then he was going to have to focus and attempt to forget that Dean was even there. Performance anxiety was not an option at this point; no spectacular finale, no way out, it was that simple. He did not even consider how he was going to do this, he just set about it and followed his instincts so that his higher brain couldn't barge in and stop him.

Ripping open the condom wrapper he efficiently unrolled it over the statue's phallus; no way he was touching what countless others must have touched without latex between him and it, sacrifice or no sacrifice. If that didn't count then he definitely was finding another way out. Moving to the shelf he picked up one of the bottles and the Latin words on it made it more than obvious what it was. Opening it he gave it a sniff and then put a little of the substance inside on his hand and was surprised to find it appeared to be a standard lubricant. Maybe as long as they stored it in sacred bottles it didn't matter what it was.

Still refusing to think any further than the moment he moved back to the statue and liberally smeared the condom with lube. He had never acted on his appreciation of the male form, but he had done some research and he knew the mechanics if nothing else. He knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to slide onto the statue without some preparation, but at least the bull headed god had been designed for his purpose rather than being disproportionately endowed.

Every single illustration on the walls showed naked people, no fancy robes or clothing of any sort and so Sam stripped. The condom was the only issue he was willing to push and he didn't want them trapped just because he was feeling bashful. He couldn't help the one glance he sent towards Dean and his brother seemed thoroughly engrossed in one of the paintings on the wall, but Sam wasn't sure if he'd seen his brother's eyes flick away when he first looked over. That didn't bear thinking about so he decided to leave that idea until later.

Climbing onto the statue he straddled it a little further up than his ultimate target. This was going to take some work before he was ready for his 'sacrifice'. Wiping Dean from his mind completely he took the little bottle of lube again and spread some on his fingers. Then he leant forward and ran his hand down the crack of his ass. He may never have had sex with a man, but he had explored this little kink of his nature when alone; nothing more than a little fingering, but he did know what this felt like and it was not a shock when he slipped in one finger.

It always felt strange, but then that was part of the appeal and he felt himself hardening the rest of the way as he slowly loosened his ass. Trying to lose himself in the sensation he focused only on the feeling of his fingers slipping in and out of his hole; the slick movement and the brush of slim digits on sensitive nerve endings. Before he really realised he had made it that far he had three fingers buried in himself and he knew he was ready.

Manoeuvring himself up he held on to two iron handles that were hanging down from the ceiling, seemingly just for that purpose and carefully positioned himself above the lubricated phallus. Lowering himself very slowly he pushed against the phallus and had to pause as soon as it breached him. It was larger than his fingers and the intrusion burned, but he could not deny that it felt strangely good at the same time. This was a completely new sensation and he waited, enjoying the feel as his muscles slowly relaxed around the phallus.

Carefully he lowered himself down, sinking onto the rod in his ass until he was fully seated on it. The whole act left him breathless and shaking as too many sensations crashed around his body. It was then that he began to suspect that there was more than just him and Dean in the room as he felt power sweep through him. He almost pulled himself up and away as he looked into the face of the statue and found the eyes glowing, but perversely he did not feel in danger.

"Sam, get the hell away from that thing," Dean had clearly been watching and sounded as panicked as Sam had felt for a moment, "it's not just a statue."

"It's okay, Dean," Sam said, feeling almost dreamlike.

When the stone arms of the statue moved he didn't so much as flinch and the stone fingers felt deliciously cool against his heated skin as they gently took hold of his sides. The statue was supporting him and for the first time he could let go of the handles without fear of overbalancing and doing himself a mischief. Sam felt completely secure and as he looked into the glowing violet eyes he knew exactly what was expected of him.

The little bottle of lubricant was sitting within arms reach and he poured a generous amount into his hand before reaching forward and taking hold of his straining erection. He could feel the expectant power in the animated statue holding him and he did not know what this creature was, but he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Some of the people in the area clearly worshipped it as a god, only this year something had gone wrong and Sam knew he had all of the god's attention now.

With the feeling of energy pulsing through him and the wonderful intrusion up his ass, Sam knew this was not going to take long. He'd only ever felt this aroused once before; this raw and close to the edge, and that had been when he was sixteen. He remembered it like it was yesterday even though he had brushed it off as a fluke at the time. He'd been seeing to himself when Dad and Dean were out finishing a hunt and Dean had come back early. The moment Sam had seen his brother standing in the doorway covered in dirt and grime, carrying a revolver, Sam had shot his load like a pistol.

He didn't know if it was the situation or the fact that Dean's eyes were surely on him now that was making him so hot, but he stroked himself twice and it was all it took. Creamy fluid exploded from his cock all over the statue's stone chest and he felt the energy in and around him expand through him. He put his head back and cried out as his orgasm intensified and his whole body seemed to go into spasm.

Sam thought his heart was going to burst as power and sensation flowed through him with equal measure. He could barely breathe, barely do anything except feel and let everything happen. It was the most incredible experience and he did not have to guess why anyone would do this willingly. They had not stumbled on something evil here, just something different that had gone wrong for some reason; maybe the people who knew about the shrine hadn't been able to find a virgin.

The only thing keeping Sam in place were the motionless stone hands holding him up and he lost track of which way was up and which way was down only a moment or two into the experience. He did not think he could take much more when he felt a presence in his mind.

"Your sacrifice is accepted," the voice said and it felt old and powerful, "and your love is blessed."

Sam lost it completely after that; he had no idea what was happening and when he finally came back to himself he was lying across the chest of the statue. He was no longer impaled, the statue's arms were back where they had started and all evidence of what he had been doing seemed to have been cleaned from his body. Except for the ache in his rear and the buzz in his body it was almost as if he had done nothing.

As he was lying there trying to gather his wits he remembered what the voice had said and he could not help recalling who had been in his mind as he came.

"Sam," Dean asked, and it seemed the limitations on the shrine were negated with the completion of the ritual because his brother sounded like he was very close, "you okay?"

It was so completely screwed up and Sam realised that he had missed part of the puzzle. Now he knew why a married man would put himself through this ritual; it was two fold. The fact that he was in love with his brother was completely clear to him now and that that love had been blessed by a pagan god was just too bizarre. Not knowing what else to do he burst out laughing.

"So, Dean," he asked, pushing himself up, still laughing, "are you just not interested in guys or have you done the nasty with both sexes."

Sam decided he deserved a little payback; he was the naked one after all. The little pink tinge to Dean's cheeks told him all he needed to know; they were alike in that regard.

"Take a guess, Sammy," Dean said, all bravado and clearly aiming for heterosexual, but Sam saw the truth. "The ladies love me after all."

"Whatever you say, Dean," Sam replied, but he had the answer he needed and he knew Dean had been watching. "Help me off here, will you, my legs don't want to work."

He still couldn't keep the laughter away completely; he was so screwed and yet his love for Dean had been blessed by a god. Could it really be all bad?

**The End**


End file.
